


El Brillo de la Luna

by delaira_07 (TheUnKnown)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, I don't remember any of it, I just found this old writing, Just vaguely, M/M, No sé porqué taggeo en inglés si el fic está en español, but i still like it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnKnown/pseuds/delaira_07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry compara a Malfoy con la luna...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Brillo de la Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Mientras buscaba un fic para enseñárselo a una amiga, me encontré con este fic que al parecer yo escribí hace mucho.
> 
> A/N de aquella época: Esto es algo que se me ocurrió hace algun tiempo, cuando iba de camino a mi casa. Mi mamá me dijo -¡Que bonita se ve la luna!- Por lo que voltee a verla y vi que en realidad brillaba magníficamente esplendorosa. ;P así que quise escribir esto.

La luna, con su resplandor semi amarillo que sólo me hace recordar tus platinados cabellos. Mientras que ayer, plateada, me traía recuerdos de tus grises ojos. Ojos grises que se volvian plateados al iluminarse con verme.

Nuestra casa se alza en un monte en el cual se encuentra un bosque, lleno de magníficas criaturas. Se dice que ahí vive un Dragón. Tal vez sea esa la razón por la que me pareció tan atractivo el mudarme a vivir aquí. La luna, brillante, se alza sobre este mismo monte, al lado delo cual hay un río. Provocando en el agua, un reflejo plateado; mientras que en el bosque, una iluminacion verdosa oscura. Tantos colores que me recuerdan a ti. Tu pasado, nuestro pasado. El presente que hemos vivido juntos y el futuro que habíamos planeado.

No pensé que sería posible perderte, aunque sea sólo físicamente. Sé que nos volveremos a encontrar en algun sitio. Lo último que quiero perder es la esperanza y sin tu amor, no puedo vivir.

Para mí, eres como la luna.

Iluminas mi oscuridad cada noche, me guías en las malas e incluso te encuentras ahí cuando es de día y todo es alegre y radiante. Haces que todo tome un brillo especial, y aunque talvez no siempre puedas mostrar el brillo propio, haces todo por que se refleje el brillo que los demás buscan. Nos muestras a todos que nosotros tambien podemos brillar.

Yo sé que aunque te vayas, nosotros volveremos a encontrarnos. Pues eres como la luna y cada día que se va, regresa para encontrarnos en la noche. Por eso, nosotros volveremos a encontrarnos...  
Algún dia...  
O ¿Por qué no? Una noche...

Tu amado,

Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, soy tan cursi, o era, creo que ya no. O al menos, no igual. Pero me agrada. Disfrútenlo.
> 
> A/N de antes: Bien, no es mucho, pero espero que les guste. Como se me ocurrio hace tiempo, ya no me acordaba bien de como era, así que está un poco diferente. Espero les guste, es la primera vez que publico algo de Harry Potter. Aunque no es lo primero que escribo de esa serie. ;P
> 
> Julie


End file.
